A Clear View
by mysticxf
Summary: Sawyer tags along with Jack to round up one stray survivor.


Lost and its characters belong to JJ Abrams and crew. I'm just borrowing for some non-profit fun. Sawyer tags along with Jack to round up one stray survivor. Enjoy.

* * *

Lost – A Clear View  
By Mystic  
August 9th 2005

* * *

From twenty feet out, he could see everyone on the beach and Sawyer laughed at them. It'd been at least two weeks since Joanne had drowned, but everyone – even the red cheeked whiner boy and his leggy sister – stayed away from the water. Sawyer grinned, deepening the dimples, and muttered to himself, "More for me."

He'd never been afraid of the water. Back home in Tennessee, they'd told stories of gators in the lakes, but Sawyer sucked his teeth, hocked a loogie a few yards away into the tall grass and dove in head first. He'd seen plenty of gators, but knew well enough to leave 'em alone. If you left 'em alone while they slept, they'd leave you be as well. Sawyer dove into the water, his bare cheeks getting a cold breeze for just a second before going under.

The water was clear, unlike back home, and he could see the sand ten feet below him. Sawyer could also see coral reefs, clown fish and nurse sharks. Hell, if he looked hard enough, he could see shells in the sand and pretend he cared. He swam freely a few more moments before coming to the surface. Checking on the location of his belongings, Sawyer swam towards shore and slapped up the wet sand towards his pants.

"You could catch a cold like that," Jack told him, walking past him on the beach.

Sawyer grinned, making sure he slid his pants up slowly to aggravate the good doctor. "Thanks for the advice, doc." He frowned when Jack continued walking. Sawyer wasn't used to being ignored.

Jack stopped quick and turned on his heel, an expression of utter annoyance passing across his face. "Hey Sawyer, you seen Kate around?"

"Freckles?" Sawyer asked quickly, watching the way the other man's cheeks flushed. Sawyer laughed, buckling his pants and putting his hands on his waist in consideration. "Naw, ain't seen her since last night." He flashed Jack a toothy grin, watching his lips press together as he lowered his head.

Giving him a nod, Jack started back up the beach and Sawyer yanked his shirt off the ground, shaking it and pulling it over his head. He raised a hand. "Wait up, doc, I'm sure I could help you find her."

Jack turned quickly, jerking away from the man who was suddenly at his side. It made Sawyer chuckle softly, jamming his book into his back pocket. He watched Jack shake his head. "I don't need your help, Sawyer."

"No, you don't, but I'm offerin' anyways. Ain't that what everyone wants me to be doing? Joining in with the tribes?"

Raising his head, Jack squinted his eyes to see along the beach.

"This ain't serious, is it? I mean, Kate's like one of those bubble tests. A) Staring at the ocean. B) Chasing you like some puppy dog. C) Disappearin' into the jungle to climb trees. D) Helpin' Sayid with some half-assed plan." Sawyer found himself starting to worry and he didn't even know why. He didn't give a shit, did he? "Jack?"

The other man shook his head. "Probably nothing."

"I bet you take a head count in the morning," Sawyer teased, watching Jack purse his lips. He let out a whoop and clapped his hands. "Oh man, you do."

Looking at Sawyer, Jack managed a grin. "It's just for our own safety."

"So, does everyone have an assigned number, or do you just start counting from the minute you wake up?" Sawyer asked, turning with Jack towards the jungle and stepping past the trees that divided the sand from the soil.

Jack laughed and it scared Sawyer. He didn't think he'd ever heard it before. "I don't have a list."

Sawyer nodded his head and pushed a palm frond away from his face. "So, what's the big deal? The girl'll turn up soon enough all sweaty and stinkin' and holdin' out fruit for you with them big sad eyes of hers."

He glanced around and began moving towards the caves. "Sawyer, don't know if you've been caught up on the news, but someone died the other day just going for a swim."

"Yeah, yeah, Joanna, experienced diver, got stuck in a rip tide."

Jack raised an eyebrows.

"What, like I can't know who's on the beach," Sawyer spat back.

"I just didn't think you cared enough to learn their names and experiences."

Sawyer waved an arm, looking up into the trees. "Just sayin', I'm not as brain dead as everyone likes to think."

"We don't think you're brain dead, Sawyer, just you don't put forth the appearance of someone who…" Jack thought a moment.

Interrupting him, Sawyer asked, "Gives a shit?"

Jack nodded quickly, a smile spreading on his lips. "Exactly."

"I give a shit when I want to," Sawyer scoffed.

"Ah," Jack noted, watching him looking up into one tree after another. "So, you actually give a shit about Kate."

Sawyer's head swung down and he glowered at the other man. "What that supposed to mean?"

Jack shrugged. "Just that I was under the impression you only wanted to get into her pants."

"Like you don't," Sawyer responded, watching the way Jack's eyebrows lowered on his forehead, upset at the idea. "What, tell me you don't wanna get in her pants."

"Can we stop talking about Kate's pants?" Jack asked harshly, walking away from him.

Sawyer laughed. "Awe, don't pull the saintly bullshit on me, Jack, you're a man; she's an attractive lady and I know she's fond of you. Won't stop going on about the hero."

Jack turned slightly, but shook his head and continued walking.

"Curious, ain't you? Wanna know what she says about you." It was a statement because Sawyer knew he didn't have to ask. Jack was itching to know, but refused to turn his head now. Sawyer smiled. "Says she wouldn't mind if you…"

"Sawyer!" Jack shouted. "If you're not going to help, go back to the beach."

Running a hand through his hair, Sawyer watched Jack press his hands onto his hips and purse his lips. He sighed and threw his hands in the air. For a moment, he knew Jack thought he was going to leave, but Sawyer walked past him and continued looking up into trees. Sawyer kicked at a rock on the ground and then picked it up and chucked it into the jungle. Jack laughed softly and it made him turn.

Several yards away from them, Kate was hanging upside down from a tree, struggling to loosen a rope tied around her ankle. Sawyer didn't think it was all that funny. The duo walked forward and Jack called up to her, watching her shoulders freeze as she turned slightly to see them. "The French lady sets good traps," was all she said, her voice annoyed.

Jack looked around and pointed towards a tree. "It's tied there, Sawyer, let her down."

Sawyer went quickly to the rope and held it while he untied it and lowered her. He watched Jack stand under her, taking her arms so she could right herself against him and land on her feet. Jack bent down quickly, undoing the noose around her foot and he stood, shaking his head at her in an amused fashion.

"This is why I suggested you let someone know where you were going when you head in here," he half whispered.

Kate shook her head. "What next, you gonna give me a curfew, Jack?" She huffed, but Sawyer could see the corners of her mouth lift into a grin.

"It's just an idea, Kate, that you at least tell someone when you're heading into the jungle…" Jack started, taking her face in his hands so he could examine a good sized scrape on her cheek.

"Yeah, Doc was worried sick," Sawyer informed her.

They both glanced at him and he caught the eyeroll she gave him. "It's fine, Jack," she hissed when he pressed his finger on her cheek bone, just above the cut.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked her quietly.

Sawyer watched her look away, down at the ground before shaking her head. Liar, he wanted to shout. He glanced up at the rope still dangling freely from the tree now. He began winding it around his arm.

"You could have a concussion," Jack warned her and Sawyer could hear it in his voice, a concern on it he hadn't had when dealing with Sawyer's arm wound.

"I'm fine, Jack, promise." Sawyer imagined her trying to give a boy scout salute. "Ow, Jack!"

He turned in time to watch her shove him away, but it was a gentle push. She didn't want him to go away. Sawyer wouldn't admit it to anyone, but when she tackled him, she left a good sized bruise on his ribs. Jack shook his head, seriously, and moved closer to her and Sawyer watched the way she held his shirt, tugging on it when she winced. He whispered something Sawyer couldn't hear.

Sawyer took a long breath and put on his best nonchalant face before pushing past them. "Get a room," he muttered as he went. He heard Jack call after him first, and then Kate. Shaking his head, he continued to walk towards the beach with his new rope. Sawyer started to pull off his pants as soon as his feet touched the sand and he dove head first. Neither, he knew, really wanted him to return. So he went back to looking at seashells and pretending he didn't care.

* * *

Finis 


End file.
